1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to musical instruments and, more particularly, is directed towards glass harmonicas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Musical instruments comprised of quartz and glass elements have been used for many years. Applicant's copending application Ser. No. 388,550 describes a tone generator having a quartz rod and clapper for producing bell tones. The glass harmonica, which was introduced in the latter part of the eighteenth century, has a plurality of revolving glass bowls of various sizes which, when touched by moistened fingertips produce a wide range of notes. The quality of the sound produced by the glass harmonica is related to the speed at which the bowls revolve, the wetness of the fingertips and the amount of pressure applied against the rims of the bowls. Due to difficulties in the manufacture and quality of the sound produced by bowls, the glass harmonica has had very limited success.